


One Person

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [8]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Marius didn't take well to Armand's disobedience and the red head can't afford to risk it again. Armand meets with Marius while Louis and Daniel are alone in Just a Tip, and not only learns a few secrets but finds a new strength. Who is his mystery protector?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	One Person

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Just a Tip, i hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as i enjoy writing! I swear I am almost up to scratch with Indecency, as soon as Decent moments is up to the same chapter of Indecency I will post the next Indecency! You'll appreciate the wait I swear!

He’d left them alone once more as he was summoned again. His master was displeased with his latest rebellion, not showing up to their meeting; instead he went out with Louis. Marius had of course followed them, overheard their conversations; Armand could hear his heartbeat and hated that his time with his lover was being watched. The unhappy redhead had spoken some small but harsh words against him maker, knowing he would be heard, feeling vindictive about it because Marius wouldn’t want Louis to see him.

The next time he had seen Marius the older vampire had punished him harshly, he had grabbed Armand while the boy was out hunting one night and beat him bloody before draining him to near death. He left Armand in the same alleyway where his mortal victim lay, to weak to move for a few hours, and then in desperate need of blood.

He was covered in his own blood, in grime, and in sweat and tears. Armand had to wait until he was sure that his partners were in death sleep before he went home. He couldn’t let them see the injuries or pain. He crept in and cleaned himself up, threw away his clothes and crawled into their bed feeling raw and emotional.

They had woken up and known nothing of his experience, he was grateful to spare them. Daniel hadn’t been amused he’d been worried, they both had, but Louis had refused to let him go looking for Armand. Louis knew Armand needed his space from time to time and had tried to comfort the younger man. Armand felt awful for worrying them needlessly and he reassured them he was fine and he just had some things he needed to resolve on his own.

Daniel had been fuming, demanding to know what he’d done and where he had been but Armand remained steadfast and repeated that it was of no consequence now, it was resolved. Marius saw him a few more times after that, planned visits on their rooftop, visits Armand dare not miss; visits that happened purely so Marius could drink his fill of his fledgling.

Louis had been slowly moving away from them and so he had arranged his next meeting with Marius to coincide with Daniel attempting to bridge the gap. Armand waited on the familiar rooftop, listening for any sound that might indicate his maker was close.

‘I am glad to see you have come so early.’

Armand jumped as his masters arms wrapped around his waist. Soft lips pressed kisses on his shoulder in a trail to his ear. He bit his lip to avoid saying something caustic.

‘I don’t want another punishment Marius.’

‘No I don’t imagine you do…’ His makers hands slid up his shirt to play with his nipples. ‘At least you came, and we can have our time…’

Marius did not usually put hands on him like this and Armand dreaded what he suspected would happen. His master pressed close to him and his suspicions were confirmed; Marius had taken the injection again, for the second time in their meetings. This time he wouldn’t be too numb or comatose to block it out.

‘Master I cannot stay for that long.’ Armand said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t anger the man.

Marius’ hand came to grip him roughly by the throat. ‘Why not may I ask?’

Armand knew that tone, knew the danger he was in. He had to think fast or he would be sorry for his words, he couldn’t afford to be indisposed tonight, he had promised Daniel that he would return soon. He couldn’t have any suspicion raised now, he’d gotten away for so many weeks trying to get rid of his master.

‘I have plans with Daniel and Louis, I swore I would be home soon and that I was merely running errands.’

‘Splendid, I shall join you.’ Marius released him and began to walk towards the edge of the roof.

Armand grabbed his wrist and turned him around. ‘You can’t master, it’s between us three and you have no place there.’

‘Child I get the feeling you are hiding our relationship from them.’ Marius said with a raised brow. ‘I’m sure they will understand, you are my fledgling and slave after all.’

‘They have never adhered to that concept master, it is an archaic and out of date mind-set.’ Armand ground out, trying to be respectful and trying to not insult or demean his master.

A backhand to the face was his reward for honesty. Armand lay on his back and stared up at his maker, cheek burning from the slap. Marius was breathing sharply and gradually tried to smooth himself out, finally putting a congenial smile on his face.

‘You will forgive me my child, I forgot myself for a brief moment.’ He held a hand out to help his fledgling stand. He stroked Armand’s brilliantly red cheek and leaned down to lick and kiss the swelling flesh. ‘You bring out the extremes in me my pet….’

Armand remained silent and subdued, trying to be as small as possible and not attract more ire, even though he was he a vampire pain was still pain.

Marius brushed him free of dust and held him by the shoulders. ‘You may go this time, but you can expect our next meeting to be lengthy and….’ Marius’ fingers stroked his collarbone. ‘In depth….’

Marius was gone and Armand breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he’d escaped for one night. Marius hadn’t raped him in the mortal sense again, in the vampire sense Marius was insatiable but if he now started enjoying the mortal pleasure with his child Armand knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his sanity. Most of Armand’s injuries and pains were from the multiple bites Marius would put on him. Marius enjoyed hitting him to watch the bruises form in the shape of his hand, then to drink the blood of those bruises.

He made his way home quickly, in case the man decided to change his mind and he was relieved when he got through their front door unscathed. He went into the parlour and listened to see if Daniel and Louis were alright, he heard them talking quietly. He sat on the couch, deciding to would be best to leave them in peace unless he was needed.

Armand was beyond knowing what to do about Marius, he just wanted to be left alone but he couldn’t tell his maker so. He would risk not only himself but his lovers if he angered his maker. If he told his lovers about Marius’ advances and his own passivity, they would be betrayed and hurt by the things he had allowed Marius to do, they would leave him. If he kept it a secret and it didn’t stop he would go mad and drown in his despair; maybe he would go to ground for the first time in his five hundred years.

His maker objectified him, made him feel weak and incapable of defending himself. He had never been incapable of standing up for himself before; Marius was a force to be reckoned with. Marius had hinted that he would like to have him again in the mortal sense. He would whisper in Armand’s ear that they would soon be together again in his palazzo; where they belonged. Daniel would be welcome to join them, the man would murmur, as Armand’s slave and by extension Marius’ slave.

Armand couldn’t let Daniel fall into those destructive, hateful hands. He would die before Daniel became Marius’ little toy. They would never join the vampire in his home across the sea, Armand would never feel safe, and he would be powerless if Daniel were to get on Marius’ bad side.

As for what Marius said about Louis…..David and Lestat had apparently been discussing bringing him into their relationship as soon as Armand and Daniel were out of the picture. They had discovered the injections too, and they lusted to use them with Louis. David’s eagerness had surprised Marius but he was pleased nevertheless and Lestat was like a cat with cream; knowing he would get both his fledglings into his bed.

Armand felt wretched, he wished he had someone to talk to about Marius, someone who could help him get Marius away. He didn’t want to hurt his lovers or betray them. There was only one person he could trust, one person who could defend him from his master. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and began to type his message.


End file.
